benidormfandomcom-20200215-history
List of minor characters
The following people are minor characters from Benidorm, listed in order of appearance. Coolio Garvey Coolio Garvey, played by Nathaniel and Nicholas Walker, is the mixed-race son of Chantelle Garvey (Hannah Hobley). In the first series, Chantelle is hiding the fact that she's pregnant from her family. She faints when performing on stage and when in the ambulance her mother and father see that she's pregnant. In Series 2, Coolio comes on holiday with the family and is of mixed race. It is unknown who the father of Coolio is as Chantelle refuses to disclose it. Jack Jack Dawson”, played by Elliott Jordan, was a man who fancied Janice Garvey (Siobhan Finneran). Jack constantly tries to seduce Janice but she makes it clear that she is not interested. He ignored Janice's warnings and continues to stalk Janice. Janice warns him that if he doesn't stop, then she will tell her husband, Mick Garvey (Steve Pemberton). He says that Janice is the only woman for him and she gives in and kisses him as long as he promises never to talk to her again. Jack is not seen until the fifth series where Janice bumps into him at the Solana. He pretends not to know her and befriends Trudy (Michelle Butterly) and her friend Sam Wood (Shelley Longworth). Janice soon catches on that he is pretending and he reveals that he has moved to Benidorm with his friend Liam Marshall (Adam Gillen). Janice becomes extremely angry with him and he soon leaves and Liam sees that he has been irritating Janice and demands the flat keys back. Jack refuses to give them back but Trudy smashes a bottle over his head and knocks him out. Liam and Trudy dump him in a rubbish bin and leave him. He returns in 2018 and attempts to seduce Sam Wood. Joyce Staines catches them and Joyce smashes a glass bowl over his head. Diana Weedon '''Diana Weedon, played by Una Stubbs, is the mother of Martin Weedon (Nicholas Burns). Diana appears in episode five of the third series and seems to dislike Martin's wife Kate Weedon (Abigail Cruttenden). She first appears when she is spotted by Janice Garvey (Siobhan Finneran) sat at the bar, as Janice says she is too poshly dressed to be at a hotel of low quality. She confronts her and she says she is waiting to meet her son. Martin meets her and she takes them to a hotel at which she is staying. She attends a Spanish Dance which stars Mateo Castellano (Jake Canuso) to whom Diana is attracted. Kate forces Martin to leave Diana as Diana refuses to leave. Although she refuses to acknowledge she has known Donald Stewart and Jacqueline Stewart, a married couple with swinging tendencies. Whilst leaving the Flamenco centre with Mateo Castellano, she is referred to as 'Dirty Diana' and makes a reference to being a swinger. Wink McAndrew "Wink" McAndrew, played by Stuart McGugan, was an old friend of Donald Stewart (Kenny Ireland) who checks in at the Solana. He greets Mateo Castellano (Jake Canuso) with a handshake, but he has a home-made hand buzzer under is hand and shocks Mateo. He constantly annoys the guests with his hand buzzer and other practical jokes. He tells Donald's wife, Jacqueline Stewart (Janine Duvitski), how his wife died and Wink says it like it was his fault that she's dead, and Jacqueline becomes frightened of him. At Neptune's Bar, he performs on stage and when he grabs the microphone stand, he suffers a severe electric shock due to his hand buzzer and dies instantly, much to the horror of the hotel mangeress Janey York (Crissy Rock). Lucky Kev "Lucky" Kev lives in the caravan park where Madge Harvey (Sheila Reid) used to live. He manages to retrieve belongings before her caravan is towed away. At the Solana, he warns Madge that Scary Mary (Denise Welch) is after her for money. After Madge's family beat up Scary Mary and her henchmen, he tries to get money from the Garvey's once again which causes Madge to chase after him. He now work's in Madge's new bar. Scary Mary Scary Mary, played by Denise Welch, is the wife of a man that Madge Harvey (Sheila Reid) owed money to. She arrives at the Solana looking for Madge and Madge refuses to give her any money. Mary threatens Madge but Madge starts to fight Mary. Madge's daughter, Janice Garvey (Siobhan Finneran) tells her to stop as she is too old but ignores her. After Janice's family help beat up Mary's henchmen, Mary goes for Madge, but before she can get to her, Janice headbutts her with force that knocks her out and badly hurts Janice. Kerry Bental Kerry Bental is friend of Sam Wood's who works at a local beauty salon in Benidorm. She appears in Series 4, Episode 6. Sam tricks Mateo Castellanos into receiving a free treatment from Kerry. When he arrives, Kerry gives him a violent waxing and hides his clothes. Mateo asks for his clothes back but she ignores him, and Mateo asks to use the shower, in the hope that she will give him a towel. Kerry shows Mateo to the supposed shower room, but it is in fact a fire escape door and Kerry pushes him out into the street with no clothing. Mateo takes a pedestrian's hat to cover up and runs back to the Solana. Her nickname at school was, 'Mental Bental'. Barbara Simmonds Barbara Simmonds, played by Kate O'Mara, appears in Series 5, Episode 6. Barbara is a famous author who comes to stay at the Solana Benidorm. Joyce Temple-Savage (Sherrie Hewson) mistakes her for a hotel assessor. Category:Lists of characters